Inside the Insanity
by SweetShireen
Summary: Secrets, feelings, memories. Little snippets and little clues of what makes these characters the people they are. That is, if you can figure out which character it is! Written Poetry style.
1. Runaway

**A/N~ **I've been on fanfiction for a long time as a reader and reviewer, but I just recently decided to make an account. There are hardly any poems for the Sisters Grimm so I decided to fix that!

I'm going to try writing a series of poems on characters of the Sisters Grimm. Your only job is to guess who it is.

Read and review people. Do not take pity on me because I'm new. Do not. Be honest, say ya hate, say ya love it. Ideas and helpful criticism is encouraged.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own the Sisters Grimm. Big deal.

Runaway

Sometimes,

I want to runaway,

Until I can't breath,

Until I can't feel,

Until the sounds of

laughter,

scoldings,

pranks,

nothingness,

Fades into the world.

I've done it before,

Escaped foster home after home,

Guardian after guardian,

Cruel life after life,

But I am still haunted,

with memories,

screams,

sleepless nights,

scarlet hands,

Never do they leave.

I want to run away,

So that never ending burden,

So that need to protect,

So that giving up myself,

disappears,

slips away,

vanishes,

From my soul.

I wonder why I never do,

Because oh it hurts,

Stabs my heart,

Poisons my lungs,

The knowledge,

that no one cares,

no one wants,

no one fights,

For me to stay.

I want to run away,

From the blood that runs in my veins,

The gifts that I was given,

The curse that wraps around me,

and suffocates,

stifles,

changes me,

But I can't.

I can never run away,

From the sister that looks up at me,

From the granny that lovingly poisons me,

From the fairy that drenches me in goo,

who hugs,

who teaches,

who bickers,

Just for me.

I can't run away from,

Myself,

My family,

My life,

it strengthens,

completes me,

makes me,

Who I am.

And I am,

A Grimm.

**A/N~ **You know those annoying comments authors always leave at the end?

"See that cute little review button at the bottom of the page? Be a good reader and give it a little pat."

OR

"I'll love you forever if you review!PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Well I'm not going to do that. It's a waste of time. I'd rather be blunt and get straight to the point…

I COMMAND YOU TO REVEIW!


	2. Smile

**A/N~** Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Only thing is, I HATE this stupid FF format thing. Why won't it let me put spaces for the paragraphs? It looks like one big blob.

Whatever….here's the next poem, the first few are going to be pretty easy to guess, but I'll try to make it harder (just for you, Lara D, you can thank me later)

Yeah, and whoever said Sabrina was right…..

Smile

I remember,

Waiting,

That thunderous night,

For my parents to come home,

For my sister to tell me everything was fine,

For the raging clouds to part,

And let the sun shine.

Yet I smiled,

So that in the sorrow filled prison,

I called my life,

There would be a light.

I remember,

Wanting,

To leave that dreadful place,

Where they said I must behave,

Where they said I would be safe,

But no escape,

Where they said,

My parents,

Were dead.

Yet I smiled,

So I could go on,

And in the depths of my heart,

There would remain a song.

I remember,

Wildly,

When my sister lied,

Kept her goals a secret,

How my blood boiled,

How I felt like a little, forgotten child,

How I wished she would believe,

In me.

Yet I smiled,

So that the weight of doubt,

Crushing me,

Would lift,

And hopes and dreams,

Would resurface.

Each second,

Plays in my head,

While I look around,

Wondering why people tell me to,

Get my head out of the clouds.

Don't they see?

Joy, happiness, and laughter,

This is me.

I smile,

Because I know,

Fairytales and dreams,

_Can _become reality.

**A/N~** I'm afraid I might have been a little rude next time so I'll be nicer, I _am _a sweet person after all(DUH, what's my name?)

Ahem*clears throat*

Dear beloved readers of Fanfiction, I realize that you may be busy and cannot do tiring jobs as pressing a button with your mouse, but it would greatly satisfy me if you would please review.

Hee Hee.

I'm so proud of myself.


	3. Sinking

**A/N~** People, People, People…the first two were easy on PURPOSE. They were the kind of introductory ones so you could get an idea of what this was going to be like. I had a lot of other main characters planned out, but I have decided to make it more difficult since its too easy blah blah blah.

But just so you know, I thought of this character totally at random and wrote it in Science class while the teacher was blabbing on and on about some amazing technical drawing. Time well spent.

Don't worry, we ALL know this one.

Well? Don't let me stop you! Read!

Sinking

I used to,

Watch the rays of sparkles,

Fall upon the waves.

Saw the seagulls glide,

Over the tide.

Wishing I could be up there.

Now,

I'm sinking,

Down,

Down,

Down,

And won't ever go back.

I used to,

Be in love,

Gave up who I was,

Gave up everything,

I had ever known,

All so I wouldn't be alone.

Rather,

With him,

I couldn't be with.

They told me to give up,

That what I felt,

Would never be returned,

It was a feat,

Beyond impossible.

Now,

I'm sinking,

The pressure,

Pushing me,

Down,

Down,

Down.

And it's my entire fault.

I didn't listen.

Acted rash and careless.

Yet what became of me,

Went far indeed,

From happy.

Because he told me,

He cared.

Told me he'd always,

Be there.

But the first chance,

And I was thrown away,

Like a broken doll,

That can never be fixed.

I used to feel beautiful,

Used to explore and dream.

Now I feel nothing,

But pain and misery.

I'm sinking,

Down,

Down,

Down.

No one,

Can bring me to the surface.

I wish I had listened.

I wish I could do my life over.

But the way things have gone,

I could never sink lower.

**A/N~** Once upon a time, there lived a sweet little princess named Shireen. She worked excruciating hours day and night for her loyal subjects. But her subjects, who really weren't that loyal, didn't appreciate her. So she died.

The End

Do you want that to happen to me?

Huh?Huh?Huh?

I'm assuming the answer was a no.

So REVIEW!

*evil laugh*

Oh, how I love being mean.


	4. Fun

**A/N~ **All righty…the last one wasn't so easy was it? It made you think….Yay, I'm so proud. But seriously I didn't realize that it could have been Briar or Goldilocks, although they can apply to the poem. The real answer is (and way to go Cat and Red for guessing it)…..

The Little Mermaid!

Actually she's more like the Not So Little Mermaid now. You know, the REAL Ariel who got dumped and turned fat? (So funny)

I am not one of those kind hearted people with sympathy and so I was laughing at that part (Book 2) .Out of nowhere , I thought , shame on me, how would I feel if that happened to me? Then I wrote that poem. Randomness is awesome.

**Kathie****: **I'm so sorry I didn't reply back to you right away….but I saw that review after I updated. And stupid Fanfiction automatically had anon. reviewers disabled….so sorry about that. Just be assured that you made my day.*sniffs* the most beautiful writer? Seriously? Awww…you're too nice! From your review I can tell that you are a TRUE poem nerd.*High Five*

Before I write any more difficult ones I want to get the main characters out of the way. This is pretty short but I already had it typed and just wanted to get it out of the way. So if you can't get this….I will seriously doubt if you are a Sisters Grimm fan.

**Fun**

Under the glowing sun,

My kingdom stretches far and wide,

Misfits, delinquents, good for nothings,

Whatever comes with the tide.

See the trees sway,

They whisper my name.

Hear the wind blow.

It's telling me to go.

Tricks, jokes, pranks,

The world needs more,

So I get the job done,

Without me everyone would snore,

And ask why,

Why had the let go the Great one?

Under the shimmering moon,

My devious plots are carried out,

Nuisances, troubles will overtake you soon,

Once you hear a shout,

You'll know,

What great fun the Trickster,

Can bestow.

Already,

The world looks brighter,

Screams muffled by giggling,

Cries silenced by laughter.

This is the ultimate,

Goal to have.

Enough with the seriousness!

As a King,

I order to entertain and serve.

No matter the grievousness,

There is but one reason,

And one reason only,

If you have the nerve.

To plunder and cause mischief,

You only need,

I only need,

Need to want,

Want to have fun.

A/N~ Too hard? C'mon people! Please, Please, PLEASE, if you want to preserve your dignity …..tell me who it is.

If you don't review that means that you **don't** know who it is and that sadly means….

That you **cannot** be a Sisters Grimm fan.

Yes….I did just say that.


	5. Trapped

A/N~ Yes! All of you who reviewed can now be assured that you are indeed a Sisters Grimm fan. It was Puck…..DUH! As Lara D pointed out, the title was a dead giveaway. Still, strange to think people reviewed only when I accused them of not being a Sisters Grimm fan. I'm going to do that more often now. :D

These poems will be sort of like games, some days I might spring a hard one on you and some days it will be super easy…ya never know. It all depends on the character.

Because, really, I never sit down and think, "Okay, I'm going to write a really easy poem about Puck," or anything like that. Any character randomly appeals to me and soon I'm caught up in their world. Only, after do I go back and check it over.

So please read and don't just try to guess the character….try to _be_ the character…good pieces of writing can make you feel like that…and I try hard to make these one of them.

**Mai:** Thank you, I will keep writing…as long as you keep reviewing!

**Kathie:** Your reviews will never cease to make me smile. And the longer the review the better! When you tell me your thoughts about the poem and not just guess the character….it just makes my day. Hypnotizing…that is just awesome. I always wanted to hypnotize people to do stuff for me…but I bet that's not the way you meant it.

**PenguinLoverGurl: **You're not stupid! Sometimes, well most of the times, I can't see what's RIGHT is in front of me. I guess we're alike in that way. But I'm glad you like it!

Trapped

Trapped,

In a cage,

That is of my own making.

Laughed at,

Because of the infernal body,

I reside in.

So, so close,

To finally escaping,

This wretched form,

I was cursed to be.

They see me.

They hear me.

But truly,

They are blind.

They are deaf.

To what makes me.

The person only I know,

I am.

Trapped,

By the hands I use.

Concealed,

By the temper I fuse.

Hidden,

By the image,

I do not call mine.

The grave,

I have been dug in,

Is deep inside.

Everyday I am clawing,

At the dirt with my nails.

My head,

Pounding with frustration.

Why does nobody hail?

This cry of help,

Is not from a child,

A toy,

Nor man.

Rather a soul,

Doomed to stay,

Between the ridges,

Of two distinct and separate worlds.

I know well,

The destination I desire,

But I cannot go anywhere.

Shall I then accept my fate?

Let one of the Faerie decide my life.

Never will it be too late!

To change and strive.

Be far the day,

When I was belittled,

Like a boy.

Looked upon,

As if a young,

Meaningless ploy.

And if it means,

Betraying my father,

And those who care,

So be it.

It was not,

Their burden to bear.

**A/N~ **Think very, very carefully before you answer. You might think that it applies to two characters but there are certain clues that could only be true to **one**.

Prove that you have read the Everafter War and the Inside Story…..by reviewing and guessing this character.


	6. Perfect

**A/N**~ Wow…just wow.

On Sunday I was having such a horrible day. Out of nowhere I had this ache by my stomach and this pressure over me .I don't know why, but it's been happening for years. The doctor wanted to check if it was my appendix or something…but I'm a scaredy cat when it comes to these things. And I'm not going to lie when I say I was crying. Then my sister came to me and said I had 40 reviews.

You know how in the movies, people have this huge magical recovery? Now imagine that…but for real.

I felt so much better. And it's all thanks to you guys.

Now for the character….Congratulations to everyone who said…..

PINOCCHIO!

This poem is dedicated to **TheAfterShock**, for being the first to review and get it right as well as **Kathie** for giving the best reasons of to _why _it was Pinocchio.

**Mai**: Yep! You got it! And you're a Sisters Grimm fan….that's all that matters to me. It made you think…good!

**PenguinLoverGurl**: I think you already made an account. Penguinsaremylife….is that you? I will definitely take your ideas but don't be offended if I don't use them right away. It has to be a surprise!

**Kathie**: I can't believe it! You got every single clue I purposely put in there. Good for you. At least someone understands me!

Not every poem will be like the last one. They will all vary so you never know what to expect. This poem specifically is written in a style a bit different than the others…and I purposely put no commas, so don't think that's a mistake. Tell me if your thoughts on this one so I'll know whether to write others like this or not.

…

Perfect

A sea of flowers fight to climb the sky.

One struggles and reaches up high.

But even if it reaches the sun

The matter will never be over and done.

…

Always will it stay

In the shadows of vain desires.

Life seems nothing but a plot to play.

In the mind this twisted liar.

….

Although its petals are full and round.

Although the stem stands tall and proud.

There remains a thorn in its heart.

Not even death can pry it apart.

…

It will never be perfect.

….

It gazed blissfully into a glistening lake.

Having torn many to achieve this reflection.

It did not realize the image was fake.

Another had already reached perfection.

…

So it uprooted the other.

Caused it to suffer.

Thrice did it hide behind magical veils.

Only to watch each plan fail.

…

It will never be perfect.

….

Now people will stop and stare.

At the flower that gives such a radiant glare.

…

The first and prideful

Earns not a second glance.

It knows that the status decline

Did not happen by chance.

…

Its own bitterness and envy

Decided the fall.

Never again

Will this flower feel tall.

…

It will never be perfect.

….

**A/N~**I am feeling way too lazy to think of a good review line so I'm just going to say this:

If you have ever felt lazy to do something even though it's really easy (such as pressing the review button) review now.

Thank youuuuu

In advance.


	7. Leaf

**A/N~ **And….I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not, since it's only been four days since I last updated. But it never hurts to ask, eh? (I figure that if people know I'm Canadian, I might as well sound like it.)

That last one was pretty hard…only about three people figured it out and two of them had clues!

TheAfterShock, Big Sister (hints) and OhYouKnowMe(hints) were right because it is in fact…

Bunny Lancaster!

*readers stare at computer with dismay*

What? You don't remember who that is? C'mon people, I know you've all watched Snow White. The Evil Queen…does that ring a bell?

I know most of you are probably going like, "Ugh. That was _so_ hard. Who cares about the Evil Queen? This author is so like…ugh!"

Well too bad. I care. Ha Ha, just kidding, I bet all of you are too nice to think that…so I'll show you some of my carefully hidden clues to make you feel better!:D

_It gazed blissfully into a glistening lake. Having torn many to achieve this reflection. Another had already reached perfection. _"Mirror Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" "Snow White!"

_Thrice did it hide behind magical veils. Only to watch each plan fail. _In the real story, the queen came to Snow White in three disguises.

I think you get the idea. That was kind of hard, but as I said, some days it'll be easy and some days…not so much. Which one is this? I'm not telling you! Read it yourself!

**Crazyluver: **Thanks…but if this is who I think it is, you could have told me yourself! Of course I don't mind the extra reviews.

**YOUKNOWMEDDD/lululalauknowhoIam: **I know you're the same person… how dare you use my word! Slogo is mine. Whatever I knew it was you. And who cares about that technical drawing, I already know how to do it…in case you were thinking of scolding me later. I made you proud…my life is complete…but now you have to give me juice at lunch! I know. Where did that come from? But...please,please,please?

**Big Sister:** Your reviews are so cute; I'm going to pinch your cheeks tomorrow! Seriously though…thanks. And if you ever fell like you don't fit in or want to run away…just tell me or Arisha. It'll be all right. Oh, and I dare you to tell your little sister (calm down, I won't say her name) that Ariel is fat and the prince left her. That would be so funny.

**Mai:** Thanks.*props*. I'm so awesome, eh? (Just kidding)

**PenguinLoverGurl:** Make an account soon! I updated so I hope you're happy!

**Kathie:** Good reasons, it's not Mirror though. It's a good thing you like metaphor poems cause I'll be doing a lot more of them.

_This poem was inspired by **Red**._

...

Leaf

The tree

of _Life_

has gnarled knots.

The branches are weaved.

By brutal winds.

Waiting,

For each leaf to fall.

….

In a blizzard of a storm,

A new leaf blooms.

Hanging on

against vicious pellets

of water and snow.

It does not know.

It has been

Born.

In a world of war.

….

Soon the leaf is carried.

Away.

Far away.

From the place,

it should have called home.

….

The stench,

of Secrets

Bloodshed

Hopeless Cries.

Hangs in the air.

But it does not know,

It lives in a lair.

….

The fates are cruel.

Although its existence,

revolves around fairytales and lore.

There is no happy beginning in this story.

Instead it opens with a door

leading to despair and treachery.

….

Stolen,

Before its first breath.

Lied to,

Before its first step.

All with the purpose of death.

….

The leaf is

.Twisted

..Changed

…Severed

By powerful turrets

Flashes of lightning

Towers of thorns.

…

Still _Life_ is an adventure.

….

Because it does not know.

….

It has been.

Born.

In a world of war.

**A/N~ **Hmmm?

Since most people will probably get this I'll make it a little harder:

My brother threw a grape at me but it turned out to be rice.

Get it? No? Ok, how about….

I cut my nails with a pair scissors because I couldn't find the nail cutter.

The wheels are turning in your heads, I can see it.

This is Pure Randomness.

The next chapter will be dedicated to the person who can guess this character_ and_ also has the best _random_ fact about themselves or their life.

Bring on the randomness!


	8. Game

**A/N~ **I'm going to set a new goal for myself…being more nice and polite with people. I know, it sounds impossible, but I think I can do it.

Ahem, how was your weekend so far? I hope you had a marvelous time doing…whatever…and wish you…uh…oh, forget it!

So much for that goal. Let's just get to the point.

…

Oh, it was so much fun reading your random comments. I want to congratulate everyone who actually did it…you're well on your way to being like me! And in case you're wondering, that's a _good_ thing.

But one person stood out most:

**YAY! UPDATION! (Is that even word? :P) OMG THIS IS SOOOOOOO BASIL! randomness: I put gloves on my feet because I couldn't find my shoes.  
>I put a plastic bag on because I couldn't find my shirt.<br>I walked inside a tree because I couldn't find my house.  
>I shoved toilet paper into my teachers hand because I couldn't find my homework.<br>I looked through a window. It turned out to be a mirror.  
>I listened to my floor because my ipod was lost.<br>YAYYY RANDOMNESS! My friends are always like: 'Isi, you are so random/weird/mental/other.' and I'm like: 'It's a gift; it cannot be contained. Don't be jealous because I'm not perfect.' KK! plz update again!**

*stares with awe and appreciation* This person, **PenguinLoverGur**l, is truly a great person to look up to. *sniffles* If all that is really true…I'm just so…so proud of you.

Anyways, the answer for the last poem was…

Basil!

But you already knew that, didn't you?

**GrimmSabrina:** Yep, you're right! Are you serious? Your sister passed out cutting lemons? That's just hilarious! I wish my sister had done that; I would have laughed so hard. I bet you did too…but _why_? Why did she faint?

**Hi: **Stop using different names all the time! How am I supposed to know who you are? Actually it's pretty obvious…famous…in your dreams! Just Kidding. And yes I called you, you ignorant, horrible friend! Like two hundred times and you never picked up. I f you were doing what I think you were doing…again…I will end you! Pick up your dumb phone!

**Big Sister:** You'll get used to it soon ,that random moment…you were five then, right? Aww, that's so cute. I can just imagine you as a little kid doing that. But now you're all mature and serious…I liked teasing you when you were a kid. Time flies by so quickly…haha I sound so old when I say that.

**Kathie:** Don't hurt yourself, it was a good guess! Random moment: Good for you…it's so much fun when people try to insult you, but only end up praising you. But, but…how can you hate chocolate? Or peanut butter? Or jelly? They taste soo good, and I'm not even American! Your reasons are again, amazing! And your compliments…just…blew me away.*sigh* why can't everyone be like you? Actually, it's better when everyone's unique; it makes you even more special!

**PenguinLoverGurl: **You, my friend, are so random…it's awesome! My friends say that to me too! And I say the same thing back. I'm sure they're always, secretly, plotting ways to be like us…we're just that gravy!

** : **Well…you got this one right! You keep guessing my poems? But you didn't review, tisk, tisk, tisk! Ha-ha, just kidding. Wow…your big _toe_! And I thought my brother was the only one who did that. Seriously, he sucked his foot when he was little as a dare and then kept doing it all the time because he thought it was funny! I'm just like, ewww, stop that! And he did stop, once he figured out all the gross stuff that's always on your feet. That was extremely random…it made my day!I don't know why but your name isn't coming up when I post this ..I am saying this to **JUMPIN JILLY**, all right?

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <strong>PenguinLoverGurl.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Game<strong>

At first,

Life was a _game_,

A turn of dice,

That never was the same.

…

I played and played.

But could not win.

Never get the desired

Happiness within.

…

Oh, how the enchantments lured me.

How the adventures of youth encompassed me

How rational thinking flew by me.

…

I should have known it was too good to stay.

There always comes a day

When no one can intercede

And stop the suffering

When the consequences are eternal

And the losses remaining

Will eternally

Tear you

…

See the world through my eyes.

Watch as everyone you love dies.

…

If this existence truly was just a pastime

A jest of amusement

What I did would not be a crime.

But the clock has struck

Signaling the end.

It is not misfortune or even ill luck.

But my own mistake

That by no means will mend.

…

A hole

Has befallen me

It steadily grows larger,

And deepens.

Anywhere I go,

I cannot escape

The seeds of desperation sow

Such a perilous shape.

…

Someone save me.

Save me from myself.

I know if I fall

I'll likely never come out.

…

Death scares me.

So I try to live.

Try to forget.

Try to make things right.

Why can't I then

Ever see the light?

* * *

><p><strong>AN~ I** know that most of you want really hard riddles to read, and I try to give you just that. But if any poem isn't as tricky as you expected, bear with me, okay?

Yeah, guessing poems is pretty fun…but sometimes…maybe you could read the poems, just because you like how it's written. Most of the time, I concentrate more on expressing the character's feelings rather than making it difficult.

And it makes me so thrilled when anybody comments on my poem, instead of just guessing the character, so thank you to everyone who's done that, you know who you are.

Today, I won't tell you to review.

…

Although, I admit that it's frustrating to see that one day 64 people visited my story and only like seven reviewed. What's up with that?

…

But if I told you to review, I would be a big, fat hypocrite.

Yes, I, Shireen/Warisha, am acknowledging that I wasn't always such an amazing reviewer. In fact, I never reviewed any stories until a few months ago. But I have an excuse. And it's really stupid. I didn't know _how_ to review; seriously, I thought only members could review. I didn't even bother pressing the button to find out.

Maybe, there are still people like that out there. Poor, innocent readers who would love to review, but are too scared to try, too lazy (probably that), or just don't know how.

…

Which is why, I'm going to tell you _how_ to review.

Pay close attention…this is serious stuff.

1. Take your **hand **(if you don't have a hand or can't use it…that's no excuse! Use your foot, or nose or mouth, I don't care!)

2. Place it on the mouse (it's this thing that you click with and is in the shape of a mouse)

3. Scroll down the page (down as in below, under, **down**)

4. Find a button on the screen that has a **yellow **speech bubble coming out of it and says **Review this Chapter.**

5. Click the button (press down on you mouse)

6. Write any anonymous name, username or you might be already logged in (doesn't matter which)

7. Type (on the keyboard with your fingers or nose or mouth or foot…whatever), saying your thoughts about the story.

8. Click Submit.

9. Sit back and relax. You have a clear conscience. Now you can just go and review other stories! :D

Do you know how to review?

Prove it!

I_ dare_ you…


	9. Plan

**A/N~ **Woo hoo!

Guess who got on the honour roll even though she had a devil of a teacher? Me!

Guess who updated even though she was so sleepy, because she had to wake up at 4:00am to finish to finish her homework? Me!

Guess who wants to give everyone who reviewed this story a hug? Me!

I know, I sound hyper. Blame it on all the chocolate I've been eating. But seriously, I got 98 reviews! That's so awesome! Of course it would have been more awesome if I had reached 100…but…*punches self*…stop acting like an ungrateful jerk, stupid me!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed…you all deserve striped socks! Or pancakes!

You: What the heck?

Fine! If you don't want it, I'll take it back!

Man, I make no sense today. Anyways….that last one was a fifty -fifty kind of poem. Some people got it right and some people got it wrong. A lot of the answers made sense but there can only be one person….

UNCLE JAKE!

Maybe…that poem was a bit exaggerated what with the whole dying thing, but it's true. I always found it sad that he made those mistakes when he was young and careless, and he can never take it back. Everything he did keeps coming back to haunt him, never letting him get his happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Itsme: <strong>What do YOU mean I'm mean to you and nice to people online? I'm the nicest ever! Just because of that I won't talk to you for ten minutes on Monday! Threatening, right? Go read the Sisters Grimm! You can't just read the poems if you haven't read the book! Oh, and why were you away today? I missed you! :(

**DLMA3:** Go make an account! I want to read your stories too! Thanks, I knew you would.

**Nooneknows: **Good guess, I can see why you would think that, but not right!

**: **Hopefully your name came up this time, **Jumpin Jilly**. Of course I mentioned you!And thanks, it's okay if you can't get it once in a while.

**PenguinLoverGurl:** OH MY MELTIN FUDGE! Not another vampire. But yes, you deserved that chapter dedication. Awesome people like us always do. Yes! You were the first to get it right! Good job. Hope the blood was tasty.

**Kathie:**I don't know if any one actually took your advice, but I sure did! Your reviews are definitely, always s'mores. Your reviews just make me feel so good, and you actually seem to understand the poem. Just wow.

* * *

><p><em>This poem was inspired by <strong>Cat.<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Plan<span>

When the father had departed

I was among what he left behind

When the son receiving me started

I told him not to worry

For I would use my mind.

…

Even then I had a plan

To achieve and conquer with wit

What I could not as a man.

…

The needle of destiny did indeed

Sew my fate.

Fine apparel fulfilled my need

And set the bait.

…

Soon I was granted honour

In the eyes of monarchy

I was under the command of power.

…

I knew what I had to do

For my master

No matter how much he looked like a pauper.

Knew how to deceive the King and his daughter.

Knew how to make people believe

And accept what was not.

Knew how to trick the beast into becoming

The smallest to be caught.

…

Because I always have a plan.

It doesn't matter what I am.

As long as I am not like the vermin that ran.

…

And now I chase and capture

Those that go wander.

But I am not afraid.

It was I

Who best the beast.

Who was triumphant

And courageous.

…

Like the ships that sail…

Like the creature without tail.

It is I, who will prevail.

…

Whatever those pests are plotting.

I will leave them rotting.

Whatever they say.

I will stay

…

For ever since my life began.

I have had a plan.

...

**A/N~ **This character poem was based more on the character's story than its role in the Sisters Grimm books, just so you know.

*clears throat obnoxiously* I have a few words to say to you all today…

What

Pumbutt (my own invention, I love saying it)

Crazy

Duh

Really

Huh

Awesomesauce

Pucktastic

...

Those are just a few of the words I love to say on a daily basis. We use all sorts of words all the time but don't even realize how much we need to say them.

What's your favorite word and why?

The person, who can guess the character and tell their favorite word with the best reasons, will have the next chapter dedicated to them!

Don't be a pumbutt and review!


	10. Shadow

**A/N~ **

Oh

Holy

Moly

This is my tenth chapter! I've finally hit the double digits…too bad I couldn't have posted this earlier. I'm so so sorry for taking this long since I've never took longer than a week to update. I would have updated Friday or Saturday, but my stinking Internet stopped working! It's been out for four flippin days and being cut off from technology and especially fanfiction is no piece of cake. If I haven't reviewed your story when I promised I would (Lara D) or haven't been responding to your PM's, I'm sorry! It's not my fault.

I've been

slowly

Decaying inside

The need to read

Increasing and…

I know, enough with the drama. I'll get down to business.

Most people got the last one but it would have been pretty hard to understand if you hadn't read the original fairytale. It is in fact…

PUSS IN BOOTS!

And because I'm _so_ nice, I'm going to give you a not so brief summary of what happened in the original fairytale if you didn't read it.

* * *

><p>Once, long ago, a miller died. He left behind three things. A mill, a donkey and a cat (Puss in Boots,) the eldest got the mill, the middle one got the donkey and the youngest got the cat. The youngest was very sad for he did not know how he was going to survive as he was extremely poor and only had a cat.<br>But the cat told him not to worry, he had a plan, he was a verrry smart cat.

The youngest sewed some boots and a hat for the cat. Later, the cat went out( set the bait)and caught a rabbit. He then took the rabbit to the King and his daughter saying it was a present from his master, the Marquis of Carabas (fake).He keeps on bringing presents to the King, gaining his trust and friendship.

One day, he overheard the King saying that he was going to ride by the lake and he quickly went to his master and told him to bathe in the lake and hid his clothes behind a rock.  
>When the King's carriage came by he yelled, "Help,help,the Marquis of Carabas has been robbed!'<br>The King ordered his servants to get the youngest son some fine clothes and when he put them on he looked just like royalty.  
>Puss in Boots, meanwhile, went by a land that belonged to a ferocious ogre. He told the farmers to tell the King when he passed by that the land belonged to the Marquis of Carabas, or else he would have their skin boiled off. The farmers agreed and did just that.<br>Puss then went to the ogre's palace and said," I have heard you can transform into many things, is it true?"  
>The ogre who was very proud exclaimed," Of course", and turned into a lion to prove it.<br>The Cat decide to use his vanity against him and said," What about a mouse? Surely you cannot do that!"

The ogre was proud and to show off his skills he promptly turned into a mouse. Puss, immediately snatched the mouse and ate him, so was the end of the ogre.  
>When the King came by, he was told the palace belonged to the Marquis of Carabas, as it now truly did. He was very impressed and agreed to marry of his daughter to the youngest son.<br>All of this happened because Puss had a plan.  
>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>The hundredth reviewer was <strong>MyNameIsA<strong>! Congrats, you get to choose the character of the next poem and have it dedicated to you. Just PM me with three characters you'd like and I'll choose one of them. So it's a surprise for you as well. ;D

* * *

><p>And the favorite word thing…<p>

AAAAHHH , I can't help but choose **Kathie**, her review was so awesome! And so was her favorite word thing although I still don't know what her favorite word is.

**My favorite word? Crapola, how the hayfever do I choose among all the awesometastical words in our ninjaness dictionary? Or my dictionary? Ummmm...**

**SUNS. All over the world, top-secret confidential red-coded missions are considered especially heinous. In Jacksonville city, the elite squad known as the Sparkly Unicorn Ninja Spies carry out these missions. These are there stories. *DUHN DUHN***

**Anyone who caught the Law and Order: SVU reference gets virtual brownies.**

***Virtual Brownies***

Yeah, that made me laugh. I love brownies!

Sooo, I know that I said that this chapter would be dedicated to you, but I've decided that the 12th chapter will be instead. You'll find out why, later on.

If you want to choose the character, give me five to seven characters you would like and I'll choose one of them!

* * *

><p><strong>PenguinLoverGurl: <strong>That's too bad, I would have liked to meet a real vampire (as if!)

You named your brain? Now I feel boring, I call my brain, Brain. Still, we are WONDERTASTICAL!

**Kathie:** Is there a best reviewer award? There should be, you'd win every time. I like that story too; finally somebody used their wits and brains to solve the problem…not violence, although there was a bit of that.

**Emily**: Thanks a lot. I was having a really bad day when I read that, your comment just made me feel worse. Really? You don't have anything to say about the poems and that was all you could think of? I doubt it. I dunno what that's supposed to be, but ya know what? I'll take it as a compliment.

**Big Sister**: That's okay, I know you were sick. Yes, I have watched it! Duh, I think your dad gave us the movie. I know you are.

**Little Sister**: Awwwwww.I love you too sweetie! Why couldn't you be my real sister, you're so cute! And you probably can't even read this so….ALINA read this for her!

**Maliha:** Thanks you. You actually listened to me. Go us 8D people!

**ItsmeAGAIN**: Oh brother, it's you again! JK! I did wear blue and yellow, so there! Well, I didn't talk to you for three minutes, that's something! Escusez moi? I didn't force you, you wanted to! You're such a pumbutt! :D

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <strong>Lara D<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Shadow<span>

Behind the sun's glory

There remains a bright star

That has never told its story

But always watches from afar.

…

As the sun thrives

It casts a silhouette

One that always strives

But can never be the best.

…

It is veiled

In a sinister shadow.

Already determined

The path is undeniably narrow.

…

It always has to be

As the younger respectful

It doesn't matter the ruckus

As royalty dutiful

It must lead its subjects.

…

The effort to aid and be gracious

Sometimes appears to go unseen.

It doesn't ever brag about its greatness

For it is forever stuck in-between.

….

But it will not make a commotion.

Nor will it let pride

Come before obligation

It remembers the mistake

Its father had made.

For its people and mother's sake

It will not do the same.

…

Because from a shadow

Can emerge light

When a tree seems hollow

An animal can escape and take flight.

…

When night turns into day

Newborn hope will stay.

When creatures awaken from sleep.

They don't remember that life can be steep.

…

And from the ruins of a shadow.

That has often been overlooked

Rises one as jovial as a sparrow.

So anxious to guide those that were hooked

In ways of error

Gone be those days

Of unhappiness and terror.

…

So ascends the makings

of a new civilization.

A partnership of brotherhood.

The hopes of the future.

...

**A/N~** This might be easy or difficult, depending on how you look at it.

Just like when two people look at a painting and one sees one thing and the other sees something else. This poem is just one of a hundred ways to interpret the character, but this just struck me all of a sudden and I chose to focus on mostly one particular side. And if anything's a bit exaggerated…too bad, this is fanfiction, I'm allowed to do that!

Anyways, somebody *cough*ANannyMouse*cough* convinced me that I was being too hard on all the readers. And I guess I have been.

After all, not many people really _want _to review. I usually don't.

Just like nobody wants to read a book and then do a book report on it.

I doubt that many people go find a book and say, "Wow, this book is so awesome, I can't wait to read and write an essay about it! What fun!"

If you _do _think like that, well…I'll wonder about you.

Sometimes, writing about it can spoil all the fun. Sometimes you only want to read.

But writing a review isn't like writing an essay. It can be fun, help you meet other people and actually read and write like a community.

I know you're all thinking," I didn't come here to get a lecture!"

But giving lectures is part of who I am and you'll probably be getting a whole lot of them. Although…you could probably just skip over it.

Fudge. I forgot this isn't real life and I can't force you to listen to me like I usually would.

Whatever. I'll get down to writing the next chapter since I took so long on this one _or _I could finish my one-shot which I've been putting off forever…..That's right, I can write stories too! I'm just too lazy. Plus I'm a really slow typer But if you're reading this, and it says Author of two stories on top, then I have accomplished my goal!

* * *

><p>Review …..<em>Please<em>.

(No, it's not a hoax, I just said please!)

Tutti Frutti for now my little veggies!

(Don't look at me, ask Cat!)

:D


	11. Companion

**A/N~ **Nooooo!

The pain, the agony…March Break is almost over! It's Sunday! D:

This is so sad. I don't want to go back. You guys should be proud of me. I made this poem at 8:00 in the morning instead of savoring the last moments of sleep. Gah. No thank you necessary…(as if, y'all better make this worth it) .

Moving on. The last one was…

MUSTARDSEED! Who is one of the most awesometastical characters ever!

I always found it heartbreaking that not many people see him for who he is. I mean, he's doing all the work behind Faerie, but he still doesn't get the praise he deserves. Always perfectly polite and caring, always hidden behind the glory of someone else…Puck. Not that that's a bad thing. They just need to build a partnership… _A partnership of brotherhood._ To ensure the future of a new and more civilized Faerie.

* * *

><p>Oh, and <strong>KATHIE!<strong> Where the fudge are you? I need you to give your choice of characters or else I'll have to choose my own for you, which I don't want to do. Got it?

Unicorns :P

* * *

><p><strong>PenguinLoverGurl: <strong>SOOO right**. **That's very…creative of you…I'm sure you were an interesting child! But don't worry, I've done weirder things than naming my brain and foot and arm…you don't want to know. Tell Eugene that my head hurts; I don't know why I just said that. But he's a brain, so he must know stuff, right? Okay… WISDOMNESS! I know _that,_ when life gets boring, I just add my awesomeness to make it more interesting! Which is just one way of describing it.

**Big Sister**: Yep. Oh, I know that. Well…I updated….so yeah! :D

**Little Sister:** Why couldn't you be my little sister? Oh, wait. Just because you're the cutest kid ever doesn't mean I won't get annoyed of you afterwards. Always listen to your Bagi, she's the eldest and she knows best.

**Arisha:** I don't know why I'm even bothering. But I forgive you, I'm sorry I pinched you and made you angry you, but you were being so annoying! If you clean up the room, I'll be nicer. :)

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <strong>MyNameIsA<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Companion<span>

…

Companion is a hefty word.

You're not just someone to pass time

Because not loving me would be absurd

Perhaps even worse than my slime.

…

I am the one they rest their heads on

When they are sad.

I am the one that they glower upon

When they are mad.

I am the one that is never gone

When they are glad.

…

Because I am the one that

.Smiles and laughs at their silly mistakes.

…

Because I am the one that

..Rushes out to protect when no one wakes.

…

Because I am the one who that

…sees them through caring eyes and takes

Them for a family inside.

And makes them

a sight to behold.

For no one was ever so bold

As they are

And I am

To be on the same side.

…

Of course not everything is fine and dandy.

Far from the likes of candy.

Alas the torture they put me through

For shameful attire after attire

Is much more than I can chew.

But those nerve racking people never seem to tire!

…

Yet as I sulk and glower

They probably see me as a little flower.

This will never be true

As I am a beast worse than the wolf that blew!

…

But I will never leave the comforts

Of this place I call home.

I know that I have a place in their hearts.

I shall by no means further roam

Lest we have to be severed apart.

…

I will never leave

My friends who I know

Are family

Not by blood or water.

But the spirit of Compassion.

Even if they never give what I desire the most.

They ensure instant satisfaction.

And I know whatever is to happen

I will always remain

Their beloved companion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** Well, I bet you all are happy that this character finally gets a mention.

*Sigh* I need a good book to read. I haven't read a good one in, like five days!

Some people might not understand how awesome reading is, and if you don't you're seriously missing out. Hey, I don't know why, but this totally random memory just popped into my head.

I remember a conversation I had last year in French class.

Now, if I have ever PM you (ya know who you are) during French class, you should already know that French is my best subject. Which is one reason I always fool around in it; talking, sleeping, reading. The time I'm talking about, I was finished early so I was reading.

Then this guy (he's not in my class this year, YES!) just stares at me like I'm nuts.

…

Dumb Guy: Why do you read so much? It's boring.

Me: Says the one doesn't even know how. Shut it. And let me read.

Dumb Guy: So? I never even want to. They're stupid. I've never read a whole chapter book in my life.

Everyone else in my group: *looks up in shock.* Never?

Dumb Guy: Only nerds and geeks read books.

Me: Only people who have a life read books. You'll never do well in school if you don't. Smart people read, though I bet you wouldn't know anything about that. What do you expect to be when you grow up? Man…

Dumb Guy: I'm going to be a basketball player, an athlete; which is way better than what you'll be.

Me: I've seen you in gym. You're horrible.*others agree*

Dumb Guy: No I'm not! You're all just jealous cause you can't play.

Me: *snorts* Yeah right. When we're grown up and have our jobs, you'll be selling hot dogs in the street!

Dumb Guy: *tries to think of a retort and fails*

Rest of the Group: BURN!

...

I feel sorry for people like that…hopefully you don't have to put up with them.*shudder*

...

So? I assume you like reading since you've read through all of that.

But know that now that you've read there's no turning back!

You must review!

C'mon people. You can't tell me you have to time to read, but you don't have time to write a sentence, even three words (although those reviews are so not my favorite).

You can't tell me you had time to spare when you wanted to read, but suddenly you're too busy to take less than a minute to write a review.

You can't tell me that.

Please, if you're reading this.

Don't make excuses.

I'm tired of those.

Just review.

(I sound too serious so I must do something to look happy)

:D

:D

:D


	12. Gone

**A/N~** All right, people. Don't you worry. I have my excuses for posting this so late.

**1.** The Hunger Games came out this Friday! Yay! And I know that's not an excuse but if I say I was so excited that I forgot, that counts right? Oh, how about I wanted to make sure everyone watched it by the time I updated so I could discuss it? That's a good one…

**2.** This weekend was spent doing some intense spring cleaning at my house, which meant that we painted all the rooms and moved the furniture, which MEANS that the computers were all disconnected and put into another room. So I couldn't update.

**3.** I have a huge French project due tomorrow (which I'm not even close to finishing) and a geography test (which I didn't study for)…so yeah. I don't know what to do. Work or Fanfiction. As you can see I chose one.

**4.** There is no four…I'll think of another weird excuse later, but for now…Lara D has an obsession with the # four and that made me write this which takes up time that could have been spent updating.(ha-ha, Larie…don't kill me)

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…. sorry, you should now by now that I have random moments in which I like to show my inner evil.

* * *

><p>Now, <em>thank you <em>to everyone who got the last one right. I was worried when the first few people didn't seem to get it, because I thought it was pretty easy.

**GrimmSabrina**, **Kathie**, , **ANannyMouse…**you guessed right, because it WAS….ELVIS!

Not the singer, the dog.

Mmmhhhmmmgrrr, get it?

(Ignore the strange mumbling)

* * *

><p><strong>Kathie: <strong>haha, you were right though. For both of them. There's no guesses rule. It's the one that you say counts that counts. Course I missed you, you pumbutt! You're my best reviewer! Hope the play turned out great. Really? Your Yoda? YAY! *shouts to parents* See? I _am_ a good role model!...Read it, read that, dude, I cannot, CANNOT re read the Harry Potter series! By the time I was in grade four I had re read each of them at least four times! Now, I have them memorized! I could recite you everything that happens, no lie! And the Lovely Bones, I thought it was like the movie, read it, and got scarred for life, ugh. You know when she comes down from heaven and they do…ugh…I was in grade six! My mind did not need to be disturbed like that! Other than that it was good though. Mrs. Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children? I keep forgetting to read that! Thanks for reminding me! I read the Hunger Games too, last one made me tear my hair out in frustration and I watched it too! WOOT WOOT! And I have faith that you didn't cheat. You persevered and you got it right! *wipes tears* I'm so proud of you!

**GrimmSabrina: **Yes! You were right! Thank you for guessing that!

**Big Sister**: Yes, it was Elvis. And your fill-in the blanks, what fun! I'm guessing, love, update, write, story, long, keep writing. Dunno, if that was it, but I want it to be!

**Arisha**: My dear, dear sister…you irk me. GAH! Of course you're weird! But okay, thanks. The day you stop eating sugar and acting nuts will be the day the world ends. I love you too! You pumbutt sister of mine…

* * *

><p><em>This poem was inspired by <strong>Kathie<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Gone<span>

It's funny

How as soon as you take your first breath

You're immersed in the life of the world.

But never knowing what will happen next.

And as soon as it ends and the

Only thing awaiting you is death.

It's funny,

How when it's your turn to fall,

How not funny

Anything is at all.

…

Everything you ever did

Comes hurtling down

And suddenly the shouting and screaming

Doesn't seem so loud.

…

Some of my less loyal people say,

I deserved what happened.

That it was about time I pay.

For the community that had slackened.

…

They assume all I cared for was money.

That my life was spent in vain.

But they know nothing of how I struggled miserably

And surely know nothing of the pain.

…

When I left my family

I left them in anger.

Never considered I was lucky

For the happiness and laughter.

That could have been mine.

But that I threw away

Just for the status incline.

And now my head will only replay

All those times

I could have showed them

I loved and cared

But instead shouted and

Considered them a shame

To what was then

A crucial name.

…

Especially the boy.

Who would steal my throne.

Who I never spared a second glance.

Who was abandoned and left alone

All because I wouldn't give him a chance.

And now he can never annoy

Or bring me joy

…

Because I am gone.

And I never told them

To never be withdrawn

For they were worth more

Than any gem.

And I finally

Want to tell them that.

But it's too late.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN**~ Oh, I forgot to rant about fanfiction!

Ahem. Fanfiction is so annoying! Gah! You know when I posted Companion? For a while I thought something was horribly wrong. Every time I'd check my stats it said there were zero views and zero visitors to that chapter and when I checked my email, none of the reviews were there. And when I checked to see if the chapter came up, all that came was some dumb PROBLEM VEWING THIS PAGE thingy.

But I knew that couldn't be possible because people read and reviewed it, only I found that out later, after the hyperventilating. So I had to keep on checking for reviews on the site instead, it was annoying!

What else…Okay, today, I went to the library and it was CLOSED. For no ordinary reason. All the libraries in Toronto are on STRIKE because our stupid mayor has decided to cut the budget for the libraries in like half. Stupid Rob Ford!

I'm into politics when it effects my precious reading…

* * *

><p>So? Who watched the Hunger Games? I did! On Friday morning with my entire school. It was a field trip and a pretty good one at that. The movie was pretty good, but the book is still way better. I was actually a bit disappointed. You know that part at the end of the book when Peeta finds out it was all an act and they have the fight? They didn't include that so the movie ended at the wrong note. It should have been all sad and oh how are we going to resolve this? Instead of yay, I pretended to love you, but we're still alive so who cares? Yeah, it was still awesome though.<p>

Who cried at Rue's part? *raises hand*

Who was annoyed by all the awwing whenever they showed Peeta? *raises hand*

Who didn't get why the whole theatre was awwing when they showed Gale watching them? *raises hand*

Who was annoyed when people laughed, yes LAUGHED at Rue's part? *raises hand*

The good thing was that it was my school, so I didn't have any trouble with screaming at people to shut up. Although, truth be told, I wouldn't have any problem screaming at random strangers either. Nobody can spoil my movie experience and get away with it. :D

Nowadays, people are talking about Team Peeta and Gale instead of Team Edward and Jacob. Even for music, all anyone talks about is One Direction instead of Justin Beiber. (thank goodness!)Not that I'm complaining. Far from it.

* * *

><p>So what are you? <strong>Team Gale or Team Peeta?<strong>

* * *

><p>I just feel like asking, because so far people's responses have been…eh, interesting to say the least. If you don't know who either of those people are, choose between the actors, Josh Hutcherson or that Liam dude who's last name I forget.<p>

I think you already know what will happen if I like your answer best. ;D

Hey, you know what would be cool? If I reach like, I dunno, 50 or more chapters on this I could see who has the most chapter dedications, some people would have one and other people ten and then ducks would fly. Oh, I'm getting off track again aren't I?

Oh, oh, do you know what the BEST part was for me when I watched the Hunger Games? The previews. Seriously. There was this movie that actually seemed kinda cool until the very end when they showed the name:

ABRAHAM LINCOLN

VAMPIRE HUNTER

That was so hilariously unexpected. Where did they get THAT from? Vampire hunter? Honest Abe? Haha, I still hurt from laughing at the idiocy of it.

I feel sorry for my sister though. She was sitting in the row right behind the teachers and she had to endure _their _laughter.*shudder* Even more hilarious.

One more very important announcement before I stop my rambling and y'all can go review….

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: **ANANNYMOUSE** WANTS TO BE CALLED **NIGEL **FROM NOW ON. Repeat: **Nigel**!

(Bet you thought I would forget, didn't you? As if! I'm a hundred times eviler than you and you know it! MWAHAHAHA!)

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong> people…I KNOW you're reading this!


	13. Help

**A/N~** I know you can't believe it. I can hardly believe it myself. I am finally updating after more than two weeks. Deal with it. :D

This was a long weekend for me, with Friday and Monday off so I managed to find some time to write the next chapter. At 7:17 in the morning…

Sooo, most people got the last one and if you didn't that's still okay, since I'm going to tell you the answer.

But from now on I'm going to list all the people that got the character right…

**Lara D, ANannyMouse**(otherwise known as Nigel), **Big Sister, Poptart-reader, OhYouKnowMe, Airene Archerway, Cat, mazberrypie, **and **Lil' Jill**

You people got it right! Yay you!

The character was…..

OBERON!

Puck's father, the previous King of Faerie, yada, yada, yada….

* * *

><p>Now for the best answer.<p>

Honestly, I used to be Team Gale because I read Catching Fire first (I was at someone's house and I was bored, okay?) and I guess I kind of felt sorry for him.

But then I read the Hunger Games and Mockingjay and I was just like, "Peeta, soooo Peeta." Cause he's just so sweet and kind and way better for Katniss. It also helped that it was Josh Huctherson playing his part. :)

I tried not to be biased when I read your answers. Some of them, like **the Conclave's **made me laugh and some of them like **ANannyMouse**'s didn't answer Peeta or Gale and chose Team Tresh or Finnick. Although I support your creativity and craziness…nope, sorry, but nope. It had to be either Gale or Peeta.

And here was the answer that won

**TEAM PEETA! I was team Gale until I actually thought about it.**

**Here's why**

**Here's why:**

**A) Gale was her best friend and didn't tell her he liked her until after she fought to the death with 22 strangers and a boy who saved her life when she was starving.**

**B)Peeta tried to save Katniss no matter what, even if he would die because of it**

**C)No point in even being team Gale because in the end she marries Peeta**

**D)Gale looks so much like her that the people actually believed they were cousins**

**E)Peeta understands her because he fought and watched people die too**

**F)Peeta has a living that is NOT illegal hunting in illegal forests**

**G) He makes cheese buns**

**H) He didn't risk her life by not acting like he still loved her even though she said it was all for the games**  
><strong><br>I) He's Peeta**

…

That answer just got to me, not only does it show you were paying attention in the book, everything you said was true. To me anyways…

Congrats to **GrimmSabrina**! I swear I did not choose you just because I agreed with everything you said…I just really liked your answer.

* * *

><p>I don't think I made it clear enough last chapter so I decided not to hold it against anyone who reviewed. But from now on, anyone who answers the question has to at least <strong>comment<strong> on the poem or at least **try** to guess the character…okay? Or else I just won't accept your answer.

* * *

><p><strong>The Conclave: <strong>You mean it? That's so…so…aargh, I'm going to start crying tears of happiness. * Tears of happiness*. Thank you so much! I'm really glad you liked them! Yeah, they should have stuck completely to the book; none of the movies do that even though it would be so much better! I awed at that part too, but I resent the things said about Peeta! Gale is awesomecause…but Peeta is too! Who cares if the bread was burned? It's the thought that counts! Team Finnick…yeah right! :D

Thanks for the awesome review, for making me laugh and especially for the doughnuts!

But you forgot to guess the character…oh well. :)

**GrimmSabrina: **True that, for everything you said. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**PenguinLoverGurl: **That's okay! What thing? Eugene forced you to do it, didn't he? Bad brain! But I shall accept his advice. I agree…for everything you said after that. Ha-ha, you have seriously got to be my favorite reviewer when it comes to making me laugh! Happy ducklings! Thanks for reviewing!

**Big Sister**: Let me guess…guessing, game, blanks, character, he, grade, night, blank, good bye. Yes, Oberon! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <strong>GrimmSabrina<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Help<span>

…

Whilst the young turn old

Whilst the shy turn bold

And all you loved has nearly gone

Life doesn't care and only goes on

…

Recall those times

In which I yearned for adventure

Recall those times

In which I sought the world's pleasure

Recall those times

In which I learned

the true meaning of treasure

…

When I saw

All those in need

When I saw

Those engrossed in greed

And I decided to solve

The world's greatest mystery

By helping all those

Who required me

…

I've seen things

Been through things

That hurt me to this day.

But I know things

I remember things

That let me be this way.

…

Extending

My hand is no easy feat

But I smile and answer

And hold from retreat

Even those with great anger.

Because I know inside

They deserve a second chance

Although they may be snide

No matter the circumstance…

…

Even with my assistance

No one ever notices how I feel

When I'm fighting the resistance

To scream and weep within

And it's like I'm stranded on a mountain

Where no one can ever

Hear your cries.

…

But I always knew not to blame others

When things went wrong

And as the sole leader

in a family of discoverers

I must remain strong.

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** Well, this one was pretty easy right?

If you still can't figure it out, here's a hint: We all can't wait to see what happens to this beloved character that always helps those in need.

Aaaah, I'm so happy I had today off…but I don't want to go to school tomorrow! Not just because of homework. No, it's not just that. The future state of my mind is at stake here!

Is it just me or does everyone think _really _dirty nowadays_?_

I mean I have to suffer through Health class with the most immature boys, asking the most _stupid _questions (which I won't tell you in case you wake up screaming in the middle of the night), but normal everyday things?

WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?

Like when you're in gym and the teacher's trying to get the basketball in after hopeless try after try. Finally, he says, "I just can't get it in!"

And some loser says. "That's what she said!"

And the gym collapses in laughter. Does that tell you anything about our future generation?

That was a mild one. I shudder to tell you of the countless other ones.

But why me? I was innocent until people came and corrupted my poor mind!

And as soon as I go back to school I will be faced with them again...ugh.

Don't worry; I'm not going to make you tell me a dirty joke or anything for the next dedication. Nope. Before we get to that, let me tell you of a recent incident….

A while ago, me, my friend and my sister were walking home from school. Perfectly normal and boring day. I was just going to cross the street when I noticed this _really _short guy coming with some girl.

It wasn't until he passed me that I noticed that the guy wasn't short at all. It was his _pants_. I swear the belt, the belt mind you, was _below_ his knees. Below.

And he was walking like some deranged penguin, trying to keep the pants up and look cool at the same time. Which he failed miserably at.

And then my sister, who can be very shy around strangers, turns around and shouts, "Pull up your pants!"

You know, at that moment, I actually considered telling people I was related to her. I was that proud. The funny thing was that he actually did pull them up. :D

I wish that was a strange occurrence. But it's a daily thing now to see guys' walking around like it's some great thing to not know how to pull your pants on properly or to see them playing soccer or basketball, pants fall down, and they pick them up like nothing ever happened.

If I was a mean person I would have wanted to go up to them and scream, "Pull up your pants! No one wants to see your blubber!"

Wait, I _am_ mean and I_ did_ say that…never mind.

Again, WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE WORLD?

Now, the question:

**What is the fashion trend that you find most annoying and why?**

Or that you just don't like…from any culture, any gender…you can even say you like them all…just don't forget to give reasons.

Well that's it. Don't forget to _try _guessing the character. And if there are any guys reading this…I am not sorry if I offended you. :)

Tutti Frutti for now!

:D


	14. Secret

**A/N~** I really am sorry for making everyone wait so long for this update.

The truth is that I would have updated this weekend…but something happened that changed that.

On Friday there was a plane crash in Islamabad, Pakistan, (where I am from)

It was horrible…at least 150 people died.

I found out the next morning that my mom's cousin and her two children, only 10 and 11 years, were three of those casualties. They left behind a husband and two other young children.

I was glued to the screen watching people scream and cry for all those loved ones…I don't know why I couldn't tear myself away, it was so depressing. So many people died…

But afterwards, it just didn't feel right doing anything fun…it was more like a day of mourning.

Sorry to bother all you guys with this…you probably couldn't care less…

Anyways...on with the chapter.

* * *

><p>I loved your responses! Ha-ha, they all made me laugh; and I really needed those laughs...especially the teacher stories…If you guys have any time, go back and read some of the answers. I'm glad that YOU guys are aware of the world's dilemma.<p>

I couldn't really choose one, but at last….I went with **ANannyMouse's**. It was very _honest_ to say the least.

**What I think is the most annoying fashion habit? Oh my. I have an... odd sense of fashion. And not the cool 'I find all sorts of cool vintage clothes for five bucks at the local thrift store' odd... More like... Meh. So I used to think that skinny jeans were really annoying. And I also used to be EXTREMELY annoyed at the "gangsters" who were "looking like some FOOLS with their pants on the ground!". But now the 'Let's take a visit back to the nineties' fad is annoying me. Like, hello. The nineties are done for a REASON. And the whole tights under shorts... and native American type clothes... Nothing against native Americans. Just it get's annoying when everyone's wearing stuff like that and I'm sitting there in my jeans and T-shirt.**

**Woo. Rant. Sorry 'bout that. :) But you DIIID ask. ;) So yeah. I be done now.**

Ha-ha, I'm more like the vintage person myself….I always wear some sort of funky scarf…skinny jeans annoy me because I can't MOVE in them…a long shirt, covering is good…but it's usually my mom that finds all sorts of different stuff for me that actually looks good….so yeah, can't take credit for that :)

Yay for **Nigel**!

* * *

><p>The last poem…most of you got it without looking at the reviews…RIGHT?<p>

Right. :)

**Airene Archerway,Mazberrypie, Lara D, Poptart-reader, GrimmSabrina, PenguinLoverGurl, TheAfterShock, arisha, WireWriter**, and **ANannyMouse **got it right...

It was GRANNY RELDA!

* * *

><p>Oh, and a special shout out to <strong>WireWriter.<strong>

**WireWriter **is the_ first_ person who started reading this story later on and actually reviewed all the chapters! Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>PUCKBRINAISAWESOME : <strong>Yes, you got Puck right! I'd worry if you didn't.

I loved that part too…can't wait to read the ninth book. And thank you! I wish I could do this for a living! And you sing my poems? Bwahahahah1Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, but that comment made my day! That's awesome! I'm honored!

**PenguinLoverGurl: **You have taught me never to trust Eugene…but you went with your gut instinct and you were right! Wow…those guys have no life, but your teacher, Mrs. Straka? Ha-ha, I'm guessing she's not the one you gave deodorant to? Cause she sounds like a fun teacher! The fashion thing…I know right? Beiber bangs…ugh. And skinny jeans? You can't move! Ha-ha your reviews always make me laugh! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <strong>ANannyMouse<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>Secret<span>

In a house of open doors,

You feel free to walk in.

Because there's joy in the rooms

Unlike anywhere you've ever been.

…

But when that house becomes barren

And the windows are closed.

It's a clear sign

That something's gone wrong.

…

What was it?

Besides storms that came ravaging

What was it?

Besides that wind that set tearing

What was it?

That changed it all?

And caused the poor house

To fall…

…

I used to be carefree

And grin with delight

Throw caution to the wind

Let my actions take flight

…

But I was ignorant in my ways

And surely knew nothing of regret

Until my life grew ablaze

With flames that gave threat

Lest I forget…

…

But how can I not remember?

That mistake

That moment

That misconception I took…

When I thought magic was fine

And all that shared my town

Had nothing against my line.

If I hadn't

He would still be here

Giving me that proud look

And my family would not

have shed a tear…

…

Now I hold that one day

One moment

One decision

Forever in my heart

It changed and ripped

My world asunder

…

And I take heed

In revealing my past

And let my heritage remain discrete

Even to those

Most close to me

…

Heavens and all sorcery forbid

That what I so carefully hid

Be divulged and secrets destroyed

That they be trust into the reality

I was so keen to avoid

…

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** Well, there you have it!

You should be able to guess this one…most people in fanfiction tend to exaggerate this character and make the person go overboard…that's all the clues you'll get this time.

* * *

><p>So, I was actually kind of depressed before…since of the plane crash and everything but two things happened that cheered me up.<p>

THE COUNCIL OF MIRRORS CAME OUT!

And I didn't read it. :(

But I got spoilers!

And totally ruined my reading experience. I am so dumb sometimes.

We are finally doing something I like in English!

Anyone know about War of the Worlds? It's a movie, a book and a radio broadcast.

But what I'm talking about is the radio broadcast.

I guess I'm kind of late since it happened in 1938, but I'll tell you the story anyway…some of you might not know.

So this guy named Orson Welles decided to do a radio play about the book War of the Worlds, which is basically about aliens invading Earth and all that.

He told the play in real radio announcements, like TV news reports or something as if aliens really were attacking.

The best part is that people actually fell for it.

Millions of people in the U.S ran away, evacuating their homes because they thought Martians were attacking.

That is talent!

But what does this have to do with any of you guys? I was getting to that.

My class was asked two questions:

**What would it take for you to believe aliens were invading the earth?**

**And what would you do if aliens were actually invading the earth?**

I'll give you some answers to the second question that people in my class gave.

**Person # 1** : Uh, I'd go down and hide in my basement…..until I die.

**Person # 2 :** I live in an apartment so I'd go to the laundry room and hide in the dryer so they couldn't find me.

**My friend Karina:** I'd probably freak out and hyperventilate…..then close the blinds?

( Bwahahahahah. Sorry, Karina.)

**Really Dumb Guy**: I'd steal ketchup from the grocery store and put it over myself like blood so the aliens think I'm dead.

(Wow…why _steal_?)

**Random Guy:** I'd go buy groceries, then put them in a cart and travel along the highway…until I reached a forest where I'd live with deers and stuff…

**Me:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH….can't answer the question…hahah….too funny..hahahah.

Needless to say, that was an awesome English class. Even if I wanted to be sad…my classmates' answers were just too much.

That's why I'm going to ask you the same questions!

You can choose either one of the following or answer both!

**What would it take for you to believe aliens were invading the earth?**

**And what would you do if aliens were actually invading the earth?**

I'm looking forward to these answers…yes indeed.

But for now…

LEPRECHAUNS ROX ME SOX!

(Once again, I implore you to ask Cat what mental institution she goes too…then again, don't. You won't survive this Kitty)

RAINBOWS!

:D


	15. Play

**A/N~ **Needless to say, I am ashamed of myself. As ashamed as a girl eating candy on Saturday can be.

The last time, I updated was...April. And now it's November. Wow.

Really sorry guys, I abandoned this. My first story. I guess I kinda lost interest in it and thought that people on here had too.

Thanks for proving me wrong. :)

So, I'll try to update more regularly. I really do want to do all the SG characters. Even if it takes me forever. :D

Oh, and thank you to **DestinyBlue** on deviantart for letting me use her amazing picture! Her work is amazing.

* * *

><p><span>Anon Replies<span>

**PenguinLoverGurl:...*speechless* **THAT IS AWESOME! You see visions in your mashed potatoes? What a gift! Oh, yes, the cell phone, who would have guessed? You have a chimpanzee hanging from your fan. Digesting that...it's a toy right? That suddenly came to life when aliens invaded? Typical. Hey, Eugene! I remember him! Does he still live with you? Well, of course he does! He's your brain! (I wonder what would happen if he took a vacation...) YES! You got it right the second time! Yeah, I did do Jake...You got all the hints I put in there. Good job :)

**Lelelagurl:** Good guess, but incorrect. Sorry, you were close though...

**BigB: **Wow. That's all I have to say. Wow. You're crazy. You're weird. You write a lot. You're Canadian. YOU'RE EXACTLY LIKE ME! HIGH FIVE SISTER! Why, thank you. I'm glad you think so. Hee hee, I like making them dramatic :) That reaction was...PERFECT. Brain frying is good. My favourite sport is sleeping too! Haha, that person al info was very...helpful. You'll eat me like a cookie and haunt me with unicorns if I stop writing stories? Message received. Keep writing. :D

Thank you. Really means a lot to me when people care. You're totally right. Life and death, new doors, unexpected ways...I believe they're in a better place now too.

And thanks a lot for that very unnecessary information about your brother. I really needed to know that. :( But thanks for the totally humongous, awesome review!

**Hello: ** try though. And thanks!

* * *

><p><strong>Cat, Red, Airene Archerway, PenguinLoverGurl, WireWriter, Big Sister, BigB, Trikster Queen, and AbsoletlyFlawless <strong>were right! It was HENRY! I already did Jake, people. Look at the poem again; Henry wanted to keep his life as a Grimm a secret from his family because he wanted to forget his old life. He blamed himself for his father's death too.

Kudos to all that got that right!

* * *

><p>Shout out to <strong>PenguinLoverGurl <strong>for being the 200th reviewer! You can give me list of characters you want your poem to be about or I can choose one for you.

* * *

><p>And the QoD...<p>

_1. I would believe aliens were invading if people around me said it AND if my dad starts running around and screaming like a girl that aliens are invading. I wouldn't believe it if only ONE of those things happened, cause i'd think that people were lying or that my dad went "sky goddess". (Which means Nuts. if you've read THE READ PYRAMID, you'd understand.)_

2. First of all, do aliens have to be BAD? I mean, they don't necessarily have to take over the world, right? They may as well just be visiting and say something like: "YO WAZZUP HUMANS". So as a person as evil and crazy as I am would do, I would do what I like to call "TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THE CHAOS WHILE OTHER PEOPLE ARE PANICKING CAUSE I'M SMARTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE- HAHAHAHAH LOSERS". As the very giveaway title of my method says, I would take advantage. Like trick my enemies to fall off buildings, "borrow" books from the bookstore while everyone else runs and hides, and laugh at people's scared faces. That kind of normal stuff. Then, I would become best friends with the aliens and "save" earth and become a hero. Winner takes all.

OR

if the aliens are bad, then I'll say a phrase some superhero once said that I've always wanted to say: FAREWELL CITIZENS OF AMERICA. Then die after trying to hide under my bed.

**BigB,** that was hilarious. There are tears in my eyes. Not just because I'm laughing, but because that's exactly what _I_ would do! I've found my long lost twin! Yippee! And in fact, I DID get the NUTS thing. I read Kane Chronicles. Still can't get over Anubis and Walter in the same body...

BUT AWESOME ALIEN RESPONSE! LOVED IT TO DEATH! (Haha, get it?When aliens come people die...and yeah, I'll shut up)

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <em>_**BigB**__._

* * *

><p><span>Play<span>

...

I don't know why

Cries fill the sky

Or why they scream so helplessly;

Teeth tearing into flesh, blood consuming the rest

Hand prints

Scarlet Hand prints

Everywhere

...

They won't smile at me, I don't understand

Why do they back away?

Let footsteps take flight

I won't have their retreating backs

Remain in my sight

...

No

I want to see their eyes open wide again

The color fade from their cheeks

Maybe, just maybe

They'll smile for me

...

Into a corner

I've chased them so far

Soon will they give up, shoulders sagging, bodies swaying

In defeat

I've won like always

It's so much fun!

Watching their faces, terror-stricken with fear

Eyes bulging from the sockets, mouth gaping, more tears

As I give the signal: "Go ahead."

To my dearest pet

...

It's funny, they act like it hurts!

The distress in their faces almost looks real

As if their suffering from a great ordeal

...

_It's okay_, a little voice whispers inside of my head, _it's all right._

I nod and smile

The light is turning into night

And I must go or the master will be mad

But I don't want to leave

I love this game

Tomorrow, won't you play with me again?

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** Easy? Difficult? Am I losing my touch? Was the poem...lame? I tried to make the mood...cynical...freaky. Did it work?

I hope so. I'd hate to think I've lost my poem writing skills.

This one was a bit different from the rest though...

So, guess what I'm doing right now?

I already told you in the first AN! I'm eating candy!

So far, I've managed to eat about...fifty fun size chocolate bars? Maybe more...maybe less :) I still have two bags of candy left and my mom keeps telling me to brush my teeth.

Mmm...I love chocolate. :) My favourite candy is probably Reese or Snicker bars. I like the ones with nuts. Like Ferro RocheR. Oh, and crisp coffee! Yeah, I know it's called coffee crisp, but I switch stuff like that around. I used to call Kim Possible, Possible Kim. And I call Snicker bars, SNEAKER bars to this day.

Embarrassing, I know.

**QoD: I'm in the mood for a laugh. What is the most embarrassing thing about yourself? **

**OR  
><strong>

**What is something embarrassing (like, really embarrassing) that happened to you?  
><strong>

Hee hee..I can't wait for the answers to this one!**  
><strong>

Peace out suckers! (I feel like Chad from Sonny with a Chance for some reasons...WHY DID THEY STOP THAT SHOW?)

Hmm...I think I'm gonna go eat a Mars bar...it's from Mars...okay, now that was just lame...

Oh, well :)

Review!


	16. Down

**A/N~** **TheAfterShock, Kathie says Hai, HangonLine, Sis-indaclouds, foodluver,** **Trikster Queen ** were all right since it was..._Red Riding Hood_, when she was understandably mental.

I like reading about embarrassing moments :) Especially ones those that are even worse than mine.

_Embarrassing moment: I'm sure I've told you this already. The story about me in the Johnny-On-The-Spot? Well, I had to go pee during this 24 hour walk for Cancer. I ran across the field, and I had to go pee so bad, when I was fiddling with the lock to close the door, I just gave up. I held onto the door. When I let go to pull my pants up, a boy my age (at the time, 11) OPENED THE FREAKING DOOR. He blushed, I blushed, He shut the door. I pulled my pants up and ran back to my Father's booth at the walk for cancer. I have never been able to live it down. *facepalm*_

That won, because, as you can tell that's just awkward and humiliating and...thank you _**Red**_ for sharing that with us. I feel your pain. *pats hand comfortingly*

**_And...HAPPY BIRTHDAY RED!:D_**

* * *

><p>Man, there are, like, no anon replies...ANONS SHOW YOURSELF!<p>

* * *

><p>Shout out to <strong>foodluver, <strong>whose amazing poem gave me the idea for this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>This poem is dedicated to <strong>Red.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Look down<em>

Flickers of green and gold dot the earth

Little saplings bursting, ever struggling to come aground

Away from roots that bind and make mirth

At the one who can do nothing

Nothing

That's what they say

I am

Nothing

But they say nothing but lies

...

_Look_ _down_

Little creatures move in patterns and roam

So tiny, insignificant, as they search for a home

At least I know that

I am not alone

In this lonely world where people don't

Look past the tip of their nose

Even though, I am there

Yes

Do you see me?

I am there

...

_Look down_

Drops of water, glittering tears, come together

To create the ocean we hold so dear

Oh, yes, I realize

Indeed, it's not about size

Just like every shard of broken glass must join to be complete

Each grain of sand must surpass the stomping

Of violent feet

Each and everything was not created without reason

Although no one may hear it cry or sing

Although we may be small or tall

We matter

I matter

Once and for all

...

_Look down_

My dear, stop your crying and tell me

What do you see?

In the dirt and ashes beneath

I am there

Yet I am not there

I am nothing

Yet I am everything

Look _up_

In the horizon, with the clouds that dot the sky

Finally

My soul is able to fly

...

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I know that this poem might be confusing to some of you.

My sister read it first (which is how I usually test my poems: if they're hard or too easy). If she gets it on the first try? Too easy. If it takes her ten tries and very blatant hints...then it's too hard.

This one was the latter. Then again, maybe she just didn't understand my handwriting :D

So for those of you who don't get this, here are a few hints.

LOOK DOWN

What does that mean? What would that imply if you're looking at a person?

Why am I talking about _small things_ that seem weak and useless, but are in fact very strong?

Okay. I think I might have just confused you more.

Maybe I'm just paranoid and you all will find this easy.

Maybe. You can PM if you want a real hint...

_WHO EVER GETS THIS RIGHT WILL GET A COOKIE!_ :)

**NEWS ALERT** THAT YOU PROBABLY DON'T CARE ABOUT: I finally watched Paranormal Activity.

I think I slept through some of it cause the beginning was boring, but that's beside the point.

The scariest part was of the video footage of the girl who was possessed and went crazy and was clawing herself. Had to cover my eyes for that. One of the girls who was watching it with me was like, "She was eating her cheek." And I was like..._WHAT_? Thanks for that disturbing image, I mean it's not like I covered my eyes for a reason!

But something happened this week that TERRIFIED me even more that.

Normal day at school, I was in Geography, 'researching' on the computer (Actually I was checking a review I got) and the girl next to me-whose name is Amanda by the way- turns and goes:

"Shireen! Why are you on fanfiction?"

**Me**: Uh...I'm checking my reviews for a story I write online? _And you know fanfiction?_

**Amanda**: Yeah. I write stories online too!

**Me:** Really? That's awesome! I never knew you liked to write! I write for Sisters Grimm. What about you?

**Amanda**: One Direction.

**Me:** *speechless*

I couldn't believe it. One Direction? People write fanfiction for ONE DIRECTION?What the Puck?

So I go to my math class and turn around while my teacher's talking and ask two of my friends-**Malissa and Emily**- that same question. One thing you should know is that they're both obsessed with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson, so I thought _they_ at least would have some sense.

**Me:** Did you guys know that people write fanfiction for One Direction?

**Them:** Uh...yeah? We read them sometimes.

**Me:** WHAT HAS THE WORLD SUCCUMBED TO?

I'm serious. People wrote freaking _novels_ about how Harry what's his name should end up with Carly Rae Jepsen or Taylor Swift or some Mary Sue who is obviously based after them. And then, like, Zayn should totally like this person and –I SWEAR MY HEAD WAS GOING TO EXPLODE.

So now I am terrified for humanity. Or at least the girls of humanity. THIS is what we now use our brains for.

Horrifying isn't it?

If any of you are like this...it's okay. I don't bite. (But I might give you a good whack on the head to wake you up)

As long as you tell me some of your fears so I can make fun of- I mean, _comfort_ you too. :)

_**QoD: What are your biggest fears? What scares you the most?**_

Please don't say "that Harry will never like me!" because if you were talking about Harry Potter, I would understand, he's a book character. *sobs_*...I said it...forgive me Harry..._

But Harry Styles? (I JUST FOUND OUT THAT'S HIS NAME!) ...no.

Just _no_.


	17. Volcano

**A/N**~ IT'S 2013! TAKE THAT! THE WORLD DIDN'T END! HAHA!

Speaking of it being 2013...hurry up and nominate/vote a story for the **Best SG Story of 2012 by elligoat!** Time's running out! A lot of people have told me that they would like to nominate/vote but they don't know how.

ONE: Google **Best SG Story of 2012 by elligoat **if you can't find it in the archive and leave a review!

TWO: PM **elligoat** with your choices.

See? Easy! I don't know if Elli's going to do a second round of nominating next or if voting will start, but either way, you should do one of the above!

And thank you to whoever nominated _Inside the Insanity_! :D

* * *

><p>Wow, you guys sure surprised me.<p>

**Kathie says Hai,Anger Issues, Trikster Queen, foodluver, Gifted Shadows, WireWriter, and Curlscat** were right! It was SEVEN!

When it said _look down_, I was referring to how people like Charming looked down at him. Also, they had to look down at him because he was short.

When I refer to him as in the ground, as in the sky, as nothing and everything, I mean that he may be buried in the ground, but his soul continues to fly above. :)

* * *

><p><em>My biggest fear is ET. No, not the song by Katy Perry, the actual creepy little freak from the movie. That might make me sound like a horrible person, but I watched when I was 2 and it scared the living _ out of me. And my parents took me on the ride at Universal less than a year later and I cried the entire time. That was apparently enough to scar me mentally, and now whenever I close my eyes all I see is a red finger coming at me going "FRIEND" in that horrifying voice and... Yeah.<em>

Thank you, Sarah-otherwise known as **DopplerGirl**- for that hilarious fear! I love it! :D

* * *

><p><span>Anon Replies<span>

**Guest: **Haha, it's okay, I thought I had to be a member to review too. Thanks! Ah, hopefully you'll get this one then!

**Totally-tali: **Aww, I'm sorry, I'll try to update faster! Haha, couldn't resist? :D Well, I feel honoured, thank you.

**Liberty: **You know, that's actually a legitimate reason, I never thought of him like that. Ostriches? Hey, I love long stories! (hint, hint)

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is dedicated to <em>_**DopplerGirl**_

* * *

><p><span>Volcano<span>

When you first catch sight of

The Mountain

Few will marvel at its seemingly ordinary surface

The unsuspecting climb along its summit

Not knowing

Of the storm brewing within

...

_I can feel the power_

_Screaming with impatience_

_To be unleashed; cause the weak to cower_

_Still, I must resist the temptation_

_For the hour is coming_

_The fury is becoming_

_A most useful tool_

_For the destruction of those naive fools_

_...  
><em>

Slowly, bit by bit

The monster gains the upper hand

Molten fire does it spit

Cracking rock, moving land

Waiting for the opportune moment

To erupt

Leaving nothing untouched

...

_It's boiling, hot and enraged_

_This demon inside me yearns to escape_

_Just a while longer...just a while longer_

_Until my scheme is complete_

_Until we reach the border_

_And achieve the ultimate feat_

Yes...

_Give me all you have...you_ must...

...

It is full to the brimming

The very earth starts shaking, shuddering, trembling,

As it prepares

For the lava to flow

And the flames to ignite

Oh, yes, indeed. What a treacherous sight!

You have brought your own downfall!

It was you who caused it to grow!

And grow it shall.

...

_Unless..._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN~** I think this one's easy. You should be able to figure it out :)

Since it's a New Year and all, I was thinking about New Year resolutions. You know, the:

"This year, I'm going to be a different person!" routine.

Although I'm not really big on the resolution thing I decided to make a list:

**ONE**: _Get enough sleep._

(Now THAT is impossible. I can never get enough sleep. What? School is tiring.)

**TWO:** _Do not leave things to the last minute._

(I've been trying to change this for years...hasn't worked out so well for me since I'm always hearing, "Oh, Shireen! Why? WHY didn't you do it earlier?" I'll tell you why: I am an excellent procrastinator.)

**THREE**: _Become organized._

(Dude, have you SEEN my closet? I call it Mount Everest. Recently, my sister organized everything (colour coded. School clothes, home clothes, dunno how she does it) but for days my room was under an avalanche. And let's not even get started on my desk)

**FOUR**: _Update more frequently._

(Hahahahahahahahaa-not gonna happen, kids. Sorry to get your hopes up! I stink at time management and write all my chapters at 9:00 on Saturday as it is. But if you all manage to convince me...)

**FIVE**: _I don't have a five. Just seemed like a nice number to end this off with. :)_

(Oh, wait! I have one! Be a better person! Cool, right?...Shut up, it's not CHEESY!)

Okay.

My New Year resolutions are a fail. Oh, well...

**QoD:** _**What are your New Year resolutions?**_

OR _(if you don't have any...*high five*)_

**Why don't you have any? **_(There is always room for improvement, Missy! Or...mister...)_


End file.
